Soba ni Iru
by bluemoonran
Summary: Pagi hari yang tak terduga, membawa perubahan hidup.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

Tteett tteett tteett tteett

Alarm terus berbunyi, mulai mengusik alam mimpinya yang begitu tenang dan damai

Tteett tteett tteett tteett

"Ck, berisik." Ucap seorang pria sambil mematikan alarm tersebut. Pria itu pun kembali memejamkan matanya setelah berhasil mematikan alarm tersebut, pria itu bergerak gelisah mencoba mencari posisi nyaman untuk kambali memasuki alam mimpi. Setelah mendapat posisi yang nyaman pria itu pun bersiap memasuki alam mimpinya. Sampai pria itu manyadari sesuatu yang janggal.

'Aku tidak ingat memiliki guling sebesar dan sehangat ini. Dan ini benar-benar nyaman.'

Pria itu pun perlahan membuka matanya. Terlihat sesosok gadis berparas manis tengah memejamkan matanya. Tak lama kemudian gadis itu dengan perlahan membuka matanya matanya. Gadis itu masih mengerjabkan matanya menyesuaikan dengan cahaya. Gadis itu pun menatap pria yang sedari tadi terus menatapnya.

"Ohayou." Sapa gadis itu dengan nada parau.

Sontak pria itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Pria tersebut mengerjabkan matanya berkali-kali, mengucek-ucek mata, mencubit tangannya untuk memastikan bahwa yang dilihatnya adalah kesalahan atau hanya sebuah bunga tidur semata. Namun sayangnya, gadis itu tetap ada ditempat yang sama saat ia melihatnya pertama kali.

"Siapa kau? Bagaimana bisa kau disini?" Tanya pria itu dengan suara sinis.

Gadis itu pun bangkit dari rebahannya dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Alih -alih menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, gadis itu hanya sibuk mengucek matanya dan menguap.

" Jawab pertanyaanku!" Bentak pria itu.

"Aku sangat kelelahan. Makanya aku tidur disini." jawab gadis itu.

"Sekarang, kau keluar dari kamarku atau aku panggil polisi." Pria itu menunjukkan arah pintu keluar kamar tersebut.

Gadis itu terdiam. Keheningan mulai menyelimuti kamar tersebut. Pria itu sedikit tidak nyaman dengan keadaan tersebut dimana di kamarnya terdapat seorang gadis yang hanya duduk terdiam di atas tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Pria itu juga tidak pernah dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti sekarang ini. Ini kali pertamanya, karena itu pria tersebut juga sangat terkejut sampai-sampai ia syok memikirkannya. Apalagi pria itu tidak suka berhadapan dengan perempuan selain ibunya pastinya. Pria itu pun memutuskan untuk angkat suara.

"Terpaksa ka-"

"Aku benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu. Karena itu aku kesini untuk meminta tolong padamu. Jadi aku minta tolong dengan sangat, tolong bantu aku dan kumohon biarkan aku tinggal disini sementara." Potong gadis itu sambil memelas.

"Cih. Memang apa peduliku."

"Kumohon... hanya kau satu-satunya. Tidak ada yang bisa membantuku selain kau dan saat ini hanya kau yang bisa **melihatku**."

Pria itu langsung membelakkan matanya mendengarpenuturan gadis itu. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dialaminya.

"Apa mak-

"Kumohon, bantulah aku."

"Haha , kau kira aku akan percaya dengan omong kosongmu?"

"Aku serius. Dan aku bisa membuktikannya padamu, sekarang."

 _ **Present**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Soba Ni Iru**

 **Story by Bluemoonran**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno (Uchiha)**

 **Genre : Romance, fantasy, Hurt/Comfort (maybe) XD**

 **Inspirations :**

 **Natsukusa ni Kimi wo Omou by Aimer (song)**

 **Chouchou Musubi by Aimer (song)**

 **Anohana © M** **ari Okada (anime)**

 **Say Hello For Me ©** **Takuji Ichikawa (novel), Kaoru Ishii, Yoshihiro Izumi** **(dorama)**

 **WARNING :**

 **AU, OOC, gaje, Typo(s)**

 **My First Fic!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini fic pertama saya. Saran dan kritik yang membangun sangat dibutuhkan.**

 **Terima kasih sudah mau menyempatkan untuk membaca.**

 **Bila ada kesalahan dan kesamaan, dan juga kalimat dan bahasa yang kurang cocok mohon dimaafkan.**

 **Ditunggu responnya, baru lanjut.**

 **Arigatou Gozaimashita.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soba Ni Iru**

 **Story by Bluemoonran**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno (Uchiha)**

 **Genre : Romance, fantasy, Hurt/Comfort (maybe) XD**

 **Inspirations :**

 **Natsukusa ni Kimi wo Omou by Aimer (song)**

 **Chouchou Musubi by Aimer (song)**

 **Anohana © M** **ari Okada (anime)**

 **Say Hello For Me ©** **Takuji Ichikawa (novel), Kaoru Ishii, Yoshihiro Izumi** **(dorama)**

 **WARNING :**

 **AU, OOC, gaje, Typo(s)**

 **My First Fic!**

Pria itu terus berjalan tanpa memedulikan ocehan gadis disampingnya yang tidak berhenti sejak tadi pagi.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau membantuku kan? Kumohon, hanya kau yang bisa membantuku sekarang. Ne? Ne?" Pinta gadis itu.

" .."

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Ne?"

"Kalau begitu pergilah dari hadapanku sekarang." Bisik pria itu dengan banyak tekanan.

"Ya aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Tapi, kalau kau mau menolongku. Bagaimana? Ne?" Balas gadis itu dengan seringai licik.

Gadis itu pun terus melanjutkan ocehannya sampai-sampai membuat pria itu naik pitam.

"Ck. Katakan saja apa mau mu. Kalau itu bisa membuatmu pergi dan tidak menggangguku." Bentak pria itu dengan nada yang tinggi.

Sontak orang-orang disekitar lobby mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah pria itu. _**Mengapa pria itu tiba-tiba berteriak sendiri tanpa sebab?**_ _**Apa dia gila?**_ Begitulah kira-kira arti pandangan beberapa orang disana. Menyadari itu, sang pelaku kehebohan pun langsung berdehem dan dengan cepat melanjutkan jalannya yang sempat terhenti ke arah pintu keluar lobby.

.

.

.

.

.

Brakkk!

Gadis itu hanya menatap ngeri pintu yang menjadi korban amukan. Melihat situasi yang tidak mengenakkan membuat gadis itu mencoba memberanikan diri untuk angkat bicara.

"Hey, Apa kau marah?" tanya gadis itu dengan penuh ragu dan rasa takut.

Pria didepannya itu masih membelakanginya seraya melepaskan jas dan dasinya dengan kasar.

"Aku minta maaf soal yang tadi. Aku sungguh menyesal. Aku tidak bermaksud mempermalukanmu tadi. Sung-

"Apa mau mu?" potong pria itu seraya membalikan tubuh tegapnya.

"Eh"

"Aku akan membantumu. Tapi dengan syarat, kau tidak menggangguku dan tidak menjadi sosok yang merepotkan." Ucap pria itu dengan penuh penekanan.

"B-benarkah?" Gadis itu langsung menatap pria itu dengan mata berbinar.

"Hn."

Seolah tahu maksud dari pria itu, gadis itu pun langsung melonjak senang.

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan mengganggumu dan juga merepotkanmu." Ucap gadis itu seraya mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya.

Pria itu memutar matanya melihat tingkah gadis itu.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?" tanya pria itu.

"Sakura"

"Ha?"

"Namaku Sakura. Kau?"

'Hhhh.. kapan ini semua berakhir?' Pria itu menghebuskan nafas beratnya.

"Sasuke" jawab pria itu.

Gadis itu pun tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban pria itu.

"Yoroshiku ne, Sasuke-kun."

Dan lagi, pria itu menghembuskan nafas berat.

'Hahhh... Semoga ini cepat berakhir.' Batin pria itu mendesah.

.

.

.

"Sebelumnya, izinkan aku memasak makan malam untukmu. Anggap saja ini sebagai rasa terima kasihku karena kau sudah mau membiarkanku untuk disini sementara. Lagipula ini sudah waktunya makan malam, tidak baik makan terlalu malam." Kata Sakura riang.

"Bisa apa kau? Kau kan hantu." Sindir Sasuke.

"Daijoubu da yo. Aku bisa memasak dan masakanku tidak akan kalah saing dengan makanan yang diluar sana. Dan lagi, aku bukan hantu. Aku adalah arwah yang berkeliaran dan ingat sosokku yang asli belumlah mati. Jadi aku bukan hantu."

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan.

"Jadi?"

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke acuh.

"Yosh. Kau mau makan apa malam ini?" tanya sakura berapi-api mematap Sasuke.

Melihat tingkahnya, Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Rasa-rasanya Sasuke ingin menolak, tapi

'Demi cepatnya dia pergi!' Sasuke dalam hati.

"Terserah."

.

.

.

Sasuke sejak tadi mengawasi terus gerak-gerik gadis yang terus berkutat dengan peralatan masaknya dari meja makan. Ia takut, Sakura akan merusak perabotan memasaknya atau merusak sekitarnya. Tanpa terasa, Sasuke sudah bisa mencium bau harum masakan yang dibuat sakura

"Jeng jeng. Ini dia masakan ala Sakura. Ayo segera dimakan sebelum dingin."

Sasuke menatap makanan tersebut.

"Nah, karena kau tidak mengatakan ingin makan apa, aku gunakan saja bahan-bahan yang tersedia dalam kulkasmu. Tenang saja aku tidak memasukkan racun apapun kalau itu yang kau pikirkan. Jadi cobalah!" kata Sakura.

"Itadakimasu."

'Apa arwah bisa makan makanan ini? Dan bagaimana arwah ini tahu apa yang aku pikirkan?" tanya Sasuke dalam benaknya melihat Sakura memulai makannya. Namun Sasuke tidak begitu mempedulikannya karena yang terpenting, mulai saat ini dia harus berhati-hati agar pikirannya tidak terbaca.

"Itadakimasu." Sasuke memulai memakan makanan yang sudah disajikan di atas meja makannya.

Baru satu suapan, Sasuke terdiam. Sasuke tidak bergerak sama sekali, hanya nafasnya yang berhembus seperti biasa. Sakura menengok sebentar ke arah Sasuke karena tidak merasakan pergerakan Sasuke. Sakura masih setia melihatnya, bahkan ia yakin Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa ia terus melihatnya. Sampai Sakura angkat bicara.

"Sasuke? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"..."

Belum ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Nampaknya Sasuke masih belum jelas mendengar Sakura.

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura ulang.

"A-aa" nampaknya panggilan itu berhasil menyadarkan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa makanannya tidak enak? Kalau tidak enak, jangan dimakan. Aku akan buatkan yang lain." Sakura bersiap mengambil makanan didepan Sasuke.

Namun tangan Sasuke mencegah tangan Sakura untuk mengambil makanan disepannya.

"Tak apa. Aku akan memakannya." Ucap Sasuke sambil memandang makanan itu.

"Jadi tidak enak ya? Tapi tadi aku makan rasanya pas-pas saja. Mungkin kau tidak cocok dengan makanan ini ya? Kalau begitu, sebaiknya aku ganti saja." Sakura segera berdiri dan mengambil makanan tersebut.

Baru saja ia angkat, tangan Sasuke menahan tangannya untuk tidak mengangkatnya lebih jauh lagi.

"Kubilang tidak apa." Kata Sasuke memandang Sakura sejenak, kemudian Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah makanan-makanan itu berada.

"Rasanya tidak buruk. Jadi biarkan aku memakannya." Lanjut Sasuke.

Akhirnya Sakura meletakkan kembali makanan tersebut. Sakura yang tadi berdiri pun juga kembali duduk. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Yang dipandang sepertinya tidak menyadari hal itu karena ia sibuk melanjutkan acara makan malamnya yang sempat terhenti. Sakura yang melihatnya memutuskan melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda juga.

Mereka pun makan dalam keheningan.

'Ya, ini tidak buruk.' Sasuke memandang makanan di sumpitnya lalu melanjutkan lagi acara makannya dalam keheningan.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?" Tanya Sasuke.

Setelah membantu Sakura mencuci piring bekas makan malam tadi, mereka duduk di ruang tamu. TV yang menyala hanya dinikmati Sakura seorang.

"Apa tiba-tiba kau bis-

"Rumah sakit."

"..."

"Tolong temani aku ke rumah sakit." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV didepannya mengarah ke Sasuke.

"Kurasa kau bisa datang sendiri ke rumah sakit. Memang siapa yang ingin kau jenguk?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Orang tuaku dan **juga diriku**."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Ya, Sakura sudah menceritakan sebelumnya bahwa sampai saat ini dirinya yang asli masih hidup dan masih terbaring koma di rumah sakit. Lantas yang sedang bersamanya saat ini siapa? Sakura yang bersamma Sasuke saat ini adalah jiwa dari Sakura asli yang sedang belum sadarkan diri. Lalu bagaimana bisa? Entahlah sampai saat ini ia juga tidak mengerti dengan keadaan gadis itu, karena yang mengalaminya saja juga tidak mengerti.

"Tapi, kau bisa datang sendiri kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tapi, aku tidak tahu ada di nomor berapa ruangannya." Sanggah Sakura.

"Kau bisa saja mengikuti orang-orang yang kau kenal, yang mungkin sedang menjengukmu." Timpa Sasuke.

"Tapi, sudah dua hari ini tidak ada orang yang aku kenal ada dirumah sakit." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke yang baru saja mau berdalih langsung mengatupkan bibirnya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sasuke?"

Yang dipanggil segera menatap orang yang memanggilnya sejenak lalu menghembuskan nafas.

"Di rumah sakit mana?" tanya Sasuke.

"T-Tokyorosai Hospital." Jawab sakura ragu.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu kesana." Putus Sasuke setelah beberapa menit berpikir.

Sakura langsung berdiri dan menatap Sasuke dengan berbinar.

"Arigat-

"Tapi, besok aku akan bertemu dengan klien. Jadi mungkin, kita kesana lusa. Dan aku tidak janji lusa ini kita benar-benar akan pergi karena aku banyak pekerjaan." Potong Sasuke.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kau mau membantuku. Terima kasih." Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau masih mau menonton, menontonlah. Aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaanku dikamar, jadi jangan berisik dan jangan mengganggu." Peringat Sasuke sambil melihat jam dindingnya.

"Aye sir." Sakura hormat kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tidak mempedulikan itu, segera berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang tamu menuju kamarnya.

'Semoga ini tidak lama.' Batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

 **Tsuzuku**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca atau sudah singgah sebentar disini. Maaf kalau agak telat publishnya dan mungkin di chapter ini masih agak hambar jadi mohon dimaklumi. Saya juga sangat menunggu kritik dan saran yang bermanfaat pastinya XD**

 **Jadi jangan lupa reviewnya. Arigatou ;-)**


End file.
